


В высокой траве

by tavvitar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: "Мне снится всякая ерунда, — сказал он неожиданно для себя. Лицо Тони на миг стало растерянным, а потом он приподнял брови и открыл было рот, так что Стив быстро предупредил: — Еще одна шуточка про секс, и это будет последний наш разговор".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Был пару месяцев назад такой пост у меня в ленте - от прекрасного человека, живущего в Лондоне сейчас: 
> 
> Едешь такой на работу, читаешь утреннюю желтую газету "Метро": Тереза Мэй и Брексит, Том Хиддлстон и есть ли жизнь на марсе после Тейлор Свифт, убийства, расчлененки, педофила посадили на 13 пожизненных, Кэйт Миддлтон рассказывала деткам из благотворительной организации о вечных ценностях, родители расстреляли младенца и сразу пошли закидываться наркотой, кровь-кишки, экспресс-интервью с Марком Гэтиссом, и внезапно на пол-разворота СИРОТА МУРАВЬЕД НАШЕЛ УТЕШЕНИЕ В ПЛЮШЕВОМ МЕДВЕЖОНКЕ.  
> Страшная у британцев жизнь. Но увлека-а-а-а-ательная.
> 
> Эля, говорю я мрачно, а нормально, что я только что придумала кэпостарк?

Стив лежал в траве. Она была такой высокой и густой, что почти закрывала небо — чудовищно далекое, будто выгоревшее от июльского жара. Но здесь, у самых корней, было так зябко, что Стиву все время хотелось обхватить себя руками, растереться, разгоняя кровь по жилам, вытянуться вверх, к солнцу... Однако ничего этого Стив сделать не мог.

_— Стиви! Иди домой! Стиви, ну где же ты! Ну прости меня, пожалуйста, я не буду больше гоняться за бабочками!_

«Да я же здесь!» — думал Стив, глядя на проползающего мимо жука, отливающего бронзой. Где-то далеко девочка заплакала. Он напрягся изо всех сил, пытаясь подняться, пытаясь закричать — но ничего не вышло. Плюшевые ноги лежали неподвижно, а горло было забито ватой и опилками.

_— Стиви!_

Плач удалялся, голос удалялся, и даже жук скрылся где-то по своим жучиным делам. «Я тут!» — подумал Стив отчаянно. И проснулся.

За раскрытым настежь окном было темно, холодно и тихо. Шум города почти не долетал сюда, на последний этаж Башни, где Стив жил по приглашению Тони: «Кэп, знаешь такое огромное уродливое... э-э-э, небоскреб, который видно со всех сторон города? У меня там на верхнем этаже целое крыло пустует: хотел устроить музей естественной истории, но не достал динозавра. Не согласишься поселиться?»

— Да что ж такое-то, — пробормотал Стив и потер лицо руками. Потом откинул одеяло, спустил ноги на пол, посидел немного, прислушиваясь к себе.

Сердце билось ровно, дыхание не сбоило, ничего не болело. Тело работало с неотвратимостью часового механизма. Вот с головой явно были проблемы: один и тот же сон четыре ночи подряд — это показатель. Стив покосился на постель — все еще теплую, наверно. Опять потер лицо руками, тряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки безумного сна. И подумал, что надо что-то делать.

Что бы он делал в три двадцать ночи в своем собственном мире, было непонятно. Зато в этом все было просто: надо было, наконец, набраться смелости, открыть подаренный опять же Старком тонкий ноутбук («не IBM шестьдесят четвертого года, но тоже все просто, как пулемет Гатлинга — и кэп, с него тебя никто не отследит, я позаботился, можешь посмотреть порно») и поискать... ну, что-нибудь поискать. В конце концов, за то время, что Стив спал в айсберге, мир далеко ушел вперед по многим позициям и нашел ответы на миллионы вопросов. Вполне возможно, что и на тот, который сейчас мучил Стива: «Что значит, если взрослому человеку каждую ночь снится, будто он плюшевый медвежонок».

Сидеть в спальне почему-то не хотелось: тишина наводила оторопь, а развороченная кровать казалась ловушкой. Так что Стив умылся холодной водой, оделся и хотел было, взяв ноутбук, выйти в общую гостиную, где всегда горел приглушенный свет и можно было устроиться возле огромного аквариума с толстыми яркими рыбами. Но вспомнил, что они с Тони вчера на ровно месте поругались в дым, и Стив вышел из стеклянных дверей лаборатории не только без ноутбука, но и без годового запаса сдержанности, который весь без остатка ушел на то, чтобы не врезать Тони по роже за его шуточки... хотя, если подумать, Тони ведь был не виноват, что его фраза «а ты, кэп, по-прежнему спишь только с плюшевыми мишками» возымела такой эффект.

Стив тяжело вздохнул, постоял немного, глядя на россыпь звезд за окном — да, они были видны, на такой высоте им не мешало лихорадочное сияние города — и пошел в лабораторию, очень надеясь на то, что, во-первых, код доступа туда не сменился после вчерашнего скандала, а во-вторых, что Тони там нет.

Он был, разумеется — где ж еще находиться Старку в четвертом часу утра? Сидел, обняв ладонями здоровенную кружку с кофе, в абсолютной тишине (значит, не работал) и смотрел в монитор. Стив застыл: при его совершенном зрении он мог разобрать с пяти шагов и менее крупный шрифт. Так что слова «сновидения есть искажённый заместитель бессознательного» он успел прочесть прежде, чем Тони, вздрогнув, быстро свернул экран.

— Ты что тут делаешь, кэп? — спросил он мрачно.

— Я забыл у тебя ноутбук, — ответил Стив и уточнил на всякий случай: — Вчера.

Тони нахмурился непонимающе, потом огляделся по сторонам.

— А! Да. Вон там, на столе с колбами, забирай. Что это ты вдруг среди ночи, таки решил приобщиться к тайнам эротического кино?

— Хватит, а? — поморщился Стив, снимая ноут со стопки каких-то чертежей и записей. — Просто не спится. Тебе тоже, да?

Тони пожал плечами. Вопрос не требовал ответа: после истории с Мандарином и Экстремисом Тони мало спал, и это трудно было не заметить с учетом того, что работы по строительству нового дома шли медленно, а Тони окончательно поселился в Башне. Стив вздохнул и посмотрел на серебристую крышку с логотипом «Старк Индастриз». «Сновидения есть искаженный заместитель бессознательного» …

— Мне снится всякая ерунда, — сказал он неожиданно для себя. Лицо Тони на миг стало растерянным, а потом он приподнял брови и открыл было рот, так что Стив быстро предупредил: — Еще одна шуточка про секс, и это будет последний наш разговор.

— Ух ты, — сказал Тони и почесал бородку.

— Именно так.

Тони смерил его прищуренным взглядом — а потом как-то сник, поставил кружку на стол и махнул рукой.

— Мне тоже. Думал пойти к мозгоправу?

Стив покачал головой:

— Это та часть мира, которую я не понимаю.

— И я, — рассеянно сказал Тони и отпил из кружки. — А что тебе снится?

Стив помолчал, решая, что ответить.

— Сначала ты.

— С чего это?

— У меня нет твоего чувства юмора.

Тони фыркнул.

— Резонно. Ладно, но если хоть улыбнешься, это тоже будет наш последний разговор, ясно?

Стив кивнул. Тони опять смерил его настороженным взглядом. Потом встал, выволок с той стороны стола огромное кресло, пододвинул к своему и похлопал по сидению. Стив, помедлив, подошел и сел. Тони его примеру не последовал — покружил еще по комнате, переложил какие-то листки на столе, побарабанил по ним пальцами, вернулся назад, взял кружку, заглянул в нее...

— Кофе хочешь?

— Хочу, — ответил Стив, которого поневоле увлекло это броуновское движение.

Тони пожевал губу, огляделся по сторонам, обнаружил на подоконнике чашку, посмотрел в нее.

— Кажется, я из нее пил. Вчера.

— Ничего. — Стив пожал плечами.

— То есть тебе все равно.

— Абсолютно — улыбнулся Стив.

— А я думал, ты чистюля, — проворчал Тони, включая кофеварку.

Это Стив пропустил мимо ушей. Машина шипела и булькала еле слышно. Тони стоял спиной к нему и нервно постукивал пальцами по подоконнику. Стив в который раз за последнее время поймал себя на мысли о том, что все-таки в этом развороте плеч, в изгибах совершенно мужского тела есть что-то... художественное. И отвел глаза.

— Мне снится, что я муравьед, — выпалил Тони, поворачиваясь к нему.

Стив моргнул. Тони смотрел на него с явным ожиданием реакции.

— А еще? — спросил Стив, чтобы что-нибудь сказать.

— А тебе мало?

— Ну... Это ведь не ужасно, нет?

Тони длинно выдохнул и снова отвернулся.

— Не ужасно, — проворчал он. — Бывало и хуже. Но четыре ночи подряд видеть, что ты, голодный и волосатый, шляешься по какому-то полю, где нет ни одного муравейника — это… выматывает.

— Четыре ночи? — хмурясь, переспросил Стив.

Машина щелкнула. Тони вытащил кружку для Стива, поставил свою и снова нажал на кнопки. И бросил:

— Твоя очередь, кэп. — Стив молчал, переваривая полученную информацию, и Тони добавил нетерпеливо: — Я не буду смеяться, обещал же!

— Мне снится, что я плюшевый медведь в траве.

Смотреть на то, как Тони борется с попыткой расплыться в улыбке, оказалось не обидно — забавно. Стив поймал себя на том, что и сам готов улыбнуться: почему-то, облеченный в слова, его сон вдруг утратил весь флер необъяснимой жути. Так что он даже пожалел, что улыбка на губах Тони растаяла, когда он добавил:

— Четыре ночи подряд.

Тони потер висок.

— Только этого не хватало, —пробормотал он. — Еще что видишь?

— Там есть девочка, — нехотя сказал Стив. — Она меня потеряла, зовет и плачет. Я хочу ей ответить, но не могу.

— Почему?

— Потому что я плюшевый медведь, — пояснил Стив терпеливо.

— То есть ты все понимаешь, слышишь, думаешь, как человек, а на самом деле медведь. — Стив кивнул. — Это все?

— Нет. Кто-то ходит в высокой траве рядом со мной. Кто-то очень большой и шумный. Дышит мне прямо в...

— Я не хочу этого слышать! — Тони быстро развернулся к кофеварке.

— В ухо, — закончил Стив. — А что такое?

— А то, что весь мой сон заключается в том, что я ползаю по этой проклятой траве и все время вижу впереди чью-то коричневую мохнатую... то есть раньше я думал, что это задница. Ухо. Ура!

Тони отсалютовал ему кружкой. Стив не выдержал и засмеялся, очень пытаясь сдержаться, но единственное, что у него получилось, это виноватый взгляд. Тони тоже засмеялся и махнул рукой:

— Да ладно, кэп. Я ж не такой варвар, как ты, чтобы запрещать человеку радоваться!

Он наконец-то подошел и сел в кресло, передвинув его как-то так, что оказался не то рядом, не то напротив. Стив, все еще улыбаясь, пригубил кофе: в том, чтобы сидеть вот так с Тони посреди ночи, в спящей башне, даже без вездесущего Джарвиса, который, конечно, никуда не делся, но Тони говорил сейчас не с ним, а только со Стивом — в общем, во всем этом было что-то очень умиротворяющее. И желанное.

Поймав себя на этой мысли, Стив только вздохнул — слишком долго он бегал от нее, чтобы не попасться сейчас, когда Тони был так близко и они наконец говорили так просто. Пусть и на такую странную тему.

— Так что будем делать? — спросил он. — Раз мозгоправ пока отпадает.

— Не пока, а вообще, — проворчал Тони. — Что такого, интересно, какой-нибудь образцовый зануда может мне рассказать о моем же мозге, чего я и так не узнаю! Я, в конце концов, гений, провидец и еще кто-то там.

— Миллионер, — подсказал Стив, не удержавшись. — Плейбой...

Он осекся, увидев, как лицо Тони будто враз накрыла тень. Как короткое замыкание: вот есть свет, а вот нету, а вот снова есть.

— Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть.

Тони усмехнулся, и в этот раз Стив дорого дал бы за то, чтобы не видеть его усмешки.

— С каких пор это обидно... Ладно, кэп — это тебя не касается, конечно, но вчера Пеппер сказал, что больше не может жить рядом со мной. Мы расстались.

Стив глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь сообразить, что теперь делать: выразить сочувствие или просто кивнуть, сделав вид, что просто принял информацию к сведению. Что ему не больно видеть Старка таким погасшим.

— Расслабься, — бросил Тони. — Я ведь сказал, это не твое дело.

— Мне жаль.

— Мне и самому жаль. — Тони снова усмехнулся. — Но честно говоря, это не так плохо. Из меня никудышный партнер для такой женщины.

— Она хороший друг, — сказал Стив осторожно.

— Она фантастическая. А я… Ладно, давай вернемся к нашим баранам. — Тони вывел на монитор давешний файл со статьей. — Я дал Джарвису задание подобрать мне материалы относительно сновидений и работы мозга в период дельта-сна. Теория старика Фрейда не устарела — наши сны это отражение бессознательного. С этой точки зрения с тобой все понятно.

— Что понятно? — спросил Стив, пытаясь попасть в деловитый тон Старка.

— Ну, ты чувствуешь себя... э-э-э…

— Да говори уже! — рассердился Стив.  
— Ты чувствуешь себя потерянным и одиноким. Тебя мучает чувство утраченного дома, и ты ощущаешь беспомощность от того, что не можешь туда попасть, ты скучаешь... — Тони осекся, прикусив губу, но все же продолжил: — ты скучаешь по жизни, которую потерял, и хочешь вернуться назад. Но не можешь.

Стив встал. Обошел стол, потом посмотрел на свои руки и обнаружил в них кружку. Поставил ее на подоконник и, резко дернув ручку окна, вырвал ее с мясом.

— Надо было повернуть, — негромко сказал Тони позади.

Стив ткнулся лбом в холодное стекло.

— Извини.

Скрип кресла, шаги. Чужая рука легла ему на плечо, и хотя он не чувствовал ни веса ее, ни прикосновения — стало немного легче.

— Это ты извини, — пробормотал Тони. — Вообще-то так не делается.

— А как делается? — зачем-то спросил Стив.

— Тебе месяцами задают вопросы и ждут, когда ты сам придешь к выводам. Всегда думал, что это ерунда, чтобы платить за дом и школу для детей — теперь вижу, что ошибался. Прости.

— Ничего. — Стив закрыл глаза.

Под солнечным сплетением давило и жгло — да так, что он было подумал, что снова в прошлом, все-таки в прошлом, и вот-вот начнет задыхаться. Но ладонь у него на плече была не из прошлого. Стив глубоко вздохнул, и Тони встал чуть ближе, прижался боком.

— А меня терзает страх ранней импотенции, — сказал Тони светским тоном, все еще гладя его по спине. Стив от неожиданности дернулся и уставился на него, а Тони, смущенно ухмыльнувшись, пояснил: — Я, как идиот, хожу там часами, у меня вырос хобот в качестве фаллического символа, ни одного муравья, сунуть некуда. Все сходится.

Надо было улыбнуться и принять тон — но вместо этого Стив сказал:

— А еще ты совершенно один. Тебе... голодно. — И когда Тони отпрянул от него с перекошенным лицом, быстро перехватил его руку, прижал ладонью к своей груди. И добавил, прежде чем успел подумать: — Это не стыдно!

Тони дернулся было еще раз, не глядя на него, а потом вдруг ткнулся лицом ему в грудь — совсем беспомощно, как раненый, потерявший все силы.

— Еще одна вещь, в которую я не верил, — сказал он глухо.

— М?

— Доморощенный психоанализ не доводит до добра.

Стив вздохнул и несмело погладил его по спине — в конце концов, Тони сделал что-то подобное для него самого минуту назад. Ощущение было очень странное (желанное), но Стив сразу выбросил из головы все попытки понять, чем.

— Это не объясняет, почему наши сны парные, — сказал он.

— Не объясняет, — согласился Тони, и Стива обожгло его дыханием. — Ни научно, никак. Давай разберемся со вторым для начала. У тебя ведь ничего ко мне нет?

Стив на мгновение замер. А потом ответил:

— Если ты имеешь в виду что-то, связанное с сексом, то, конечно, нет.

— О, ты уже не разделяешь меня и секс! Я польщен. — Тони поднял голову, взгляд у него был торжествующий, и Стив почему-то вдруг опять рассердился. — У меня к тебе тоже ничего.

— А по фаллическому символу не скажешь, — заметил Стив.

— Удар ниже пояса! Ладно. — Тони оттолкнулся от него и потянулся всем телом. — Давай-ка все-таки спать, кэп. Думаю, на сегодня наш сеанс закончен, а с остальным разберемся завтра.

— Как?

— Поставим опыт! Я завтра уезжаю.

Стив нахмурился.

— Если это из-за меня, то это твой дом, и…

— Во-первых, пока ты тут живешь, твой тоже, а во-вторых, тебе сейчас будет больно это услышать — но моя жизнь вокруг тебя не вращается. Я должен лететь в Берлин, дела компании. И потом в Вашингтон.

— Надолго?

— Дней пять-семь. — Тони опять потянулся. — Думаю, этого будет достаточно, чтобы выяснить, будет ли вся эта херня сниться нам, если мы не болтаемся под одной крышей.

Через полторы недели они снова сидели в лаборатории глубокой ночью — только в этот раз оба молчали, не зная, с чего начать. Во всяком случае, Стив точно не знал. Он очень устал за эту неделю: Фьюри не дал ему ни одного задания, и некуда было деваться от мира, в котором Стив оказался, от размышлений о нем и от проклятых снов, которые стали непонятней, чем были. Еще он был зол на то, что Тони за все время ни разу не позвонил и не ответил ни на одно сообщение — но об этом не стоило даже упоминать. Во имя общего блага и спокойствия. Стив и так с горем пополам поймал его здесь, где была возможность поговорить наедине — и сильно подозревал, что Тони не ослабил контроль, а тоже изрядно устал от идиотской ситуации.

— Ну, и что? — спросил Стив в конце концов.

— Ты сам знаешь, что! — зло ответил Тони.

— Вообще-то не знаю, потому что ты молчишь, да еще бегаешь от меня, как от прокаженного!

— У меня есть дела, которые...

— У меня тоже есть! — рявкнул Стив и тут же заслонил собой дверь. Он твердо решил, что черта с два Старк уйдет от разговора — разве что в окно выпрыгнет, да и то не факт. — Можешь натравить на меня своих роботов!

— Это не роботы, это!..

Тони неожиданно замолчал и как-то вдруг обмяк, будто из него выпустили воздух. И сразу стало еще более очевидно, что эта неделя далась ему не легче, чем Стиву.

— Я могу рассказать первым, — предложил Стив.

— Не надо.

— Ладно. Тогда ты расскажи.

— И ты опять тут что-нибудь сломаешь!

Стив покачал головой и сложил руки на груди, как бы давая понять, что будет держать их при себе. Тяжело вздохнув, Тони присел на край верстака.

— Муравьед — не я, запомни, а муравьед! — ходит вокруг медведя. Он, кстати, слишком маленький, значит, это не гигантский муравьед, но и на тамандуа он не похож, очень длинный хобот, по-моему, эта тварь вообще биологически не существует, что означает...

— Тони.

— Да. Ладно. Так вот, он ходит вокруг и тычется в медведя хоботком — только скажи что-нибудь про фаллический символ, и я…

— Тони.

Тони закатил глаза:

— Ладно, ладно! Потом я, то есть муравьед, конечно, муравьед роняет медведя на себя, залезает под брюхо и греется. Видимо, набивка синтетическая, потому что тепло накапливается ощутимо… — Он отвернулся. — Это все.

Стив помолчал и осторожно спросил:

— А ты ничего не чувствуешь?

— Я чувствую, что меня это нервирует!

Стив опять помолчал и на всякий случай придвинулся ближе к двери.

— Меня тоже. Потому что там, во сне... я чувствую его эмоции.

— У муравьеда нет, нахрен, никаких эмоций! — взорвался Тони.

— Тогда твои.

— Я же сказал — это не я!

— Хорошо! — закричал Стив, поднимая руки. — Но ты тоже меня чувствуешь?!

Теперь пришла очередь Тони опасливо молчать. Стив почти физически ощущал, как слова рвутся через ненадежную пленку тишины — острые, гудящие, как рой.

— Он... в смысле, медведь. Он не хочет, чтобы я уходил. Ему одиноко, — в конце концов сказал Тони и стукнул себя кулаком по колену. — Одиноко, твою мать, плюшевому медведю!

Стив закусил губу. Если эмоции по интенсивности были такие же, как те, что испытывал он сам — Тони не позавидуешь. Стив хотя бы быстро восстанавливался, даже если просыпался посреди ночи от чужой тоски и какой-то невообразимой, по-детски отчаянной обиды и потерянности.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал Тони. — Это необъяснимо. И я это ненавижу.

— Может, все-таки пришло время для врача?

Тони посмотрел на него, как на психа.

— Кэп, я за эти дни изучил практически все результаты исследований мозга. В любой области. Я не специализируюсь в этом, но мне хватило, чтобы понять: эта херня не имеет никакого научного объяснения. Никакого! И я не хочу, чтобы меня зря почем накачивали нейролептиками!

— Возможно, научное объяснение есть, просто оно еще не найдено, — сказал Стив, решив ничего не говорить Тони насчет других возможностей — тот и так был на взводе. — Может, ты и найдешь.

— Черта с два я его найду... Ладно, допустим, я рехнулся — но ты биологически идеален, что с тобой-то пошло не так?

— Не знаю. — Стив устало вздохнул и бухнулся в кресло Тони — еще одна вещь, помимо научно необъяснимых происшествий, которую тот терпеть не мог.

Тони покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. Так они сидели и молчали среди стали и стекла, умных машин и спящих людей, окруженные самыми надежными стенами в самой высокой башне на свете.

— У меня есть идея, — в конце концов сказал Стив. — Надо лечь спать вместе.

— В смысле, в одно и то же время? — уточнил Тони.

— Нет. В одной постели.

Он был уверен, что Тони откажется. Но тот только зажмурился несколько раз и задумчиво потер переносицу.

— В принципе, это мысль, — протянул он. — Хоть и паршивая, но за неимением ничего лучшего...

— Почему паршивая? — обиделся Стив. — Сны изменились, когда мы начали разговаривать о них. Может, если мы будем совсем рядом, то поймем больше.

— Допустим. Но что мы будем делать с результатами, я не представляю. Ты уверен, что готов увидеть... не знаю, секс муравьеда с игрушкой?

— О господи, — вздохнул Стив, не чувствуя уже даже раздражения от идиотской темы. — Ты и вправду спятил на сексе! Мы ведь уже выяснили, что ничего такого между нами нет.

— Ну, мало ли, вдруг мир перевернулся и Капитан Америка солгал!

— Нет, — сказал Стив. И, подумав немного и махнув на все рукой, добавил: — Меня вообще такие желания не беспокоят.

У Тони слегка приоткрылся рот.

— Погоди-ка, что значит «такие» и «не беспокоят»?

— У меня снижена чувствительность, — усмехнулся Стив, удивляясь тому, как легко это было сказать. — И что-то еще, видимо, тоже.

— Либидо, это называется либидо, кэп... ты серьезно?! Это сыворотка?

— Чувствительность да — ради высокого болевого порога. А остальное всегда было и ничего не изменилось. В общем, тебе ничего не угрожает. Пытаться меня завести — это все равно что стол гладить. — Стив опять усмехнулся. — Ну, или плюшевого медведя.

Тони, у которого на лице все еще было написано изумление, ничего не ответил. Стив его в чем-то понимал — что тут скажешь? Забавно, наверно, выяснить, что тот, кого ты считал образцом библейской чистоты, на самом деле просто не приспособлен для того, что могут все нормальные люди.

— И ты никогда?.. — отмер Тони. Стив покачал головой. — Но ведь ты ничего даже не знаешь точно!

— Я не хотел бы в это углубляться. — Он поморщился. — Давай лучше решать, где будем ставить эксперимент.

— У меня, — решительно ответил Тони и, оттолкнувшись от стола, пошел к выходу.

Спальня Тони была просторной, но очень уютной. А может, Стиву так казалось: свои комнаты он так и не смог толком обжить. Они казались ему слишком большими, и сам он чувствовал себя там самозванцем. Здесь было совсем по-другому; Стиву казалось, что все в этой комнате дышит теплом и привычкой. Хотя Тони наверняка этого не замечал — или видел как-то иначе. В конце концов, он ведь был человеком мира. Стив вдруг подумал, что ни разу не спросил, жалел ли он о взорванном доме — и тут же осознал, как по-идиотски это бы прозвучало.

Все-таки некоторые вещи невозможно облечь в слова, как ни пытайся.

— В душ пойдешь? — спросил Тони очень беззаботным тоном. — Хотя нет, ты же недавно вылез из постели. Ложись, я сейчас.

— Ладно, — ответил Стив, глядя на огромный камин в углу, в котором мерцали почти прогоревшие угли.

— Я быстро.

Он кивнул и проводил Тони взглядом. Все-таки в нем было что-то завораживающее. В этих свободных движениях, в повороте головы, в том, как он держался, было невероятно много жизни. Может быть, именно поэтому Тони выжил в плену, подумал Стив, садясь на край кровати и глядя на огонь — искусственный, конечно, здесь и не могло быть иначе. Возможно, никому другому, будь он хоть тысячу раз таким же умным, реактор бы не помог. Даже Стиву не помог бы, наверное. Фальшивые угли тихо мерцали алым, приглушенный свет делал комнату как будто меньше и теплее. Стив разделся, аккуратно сложив одежду в кресло, и влез под одеяло. Засыпать не хотелось совсем, не хотелось окунаться в собственную беспомощность и чужую тоску, которую уже невозможно было отделить от своей...

— Ух ты — сказали рядом совсем тихо, и Стив, вздрогнув, открыл глаза.

Тони смотрел на него очень внимательно, и теплый свет отражался в его взгляде — темном, полном восхищённой жадности. Стиву сделалось неловко, и он, пытаясь скрыть это, повернулся набок. И понял, что Тони, в общем-то, совершенно голый — не считая полотенца на бедрах. И судя по тому, как это полотенце слегка приподнималось сейчас, Тони ему все-таки солгал... Или не солгал. У Стива, в конце концов, тоже бывали такие реакции. Совсем ненадолго, слава богу — потому что ощущение было не из приятных. В особенности когда Стив пытался довести его до логического завершения.

— Перестань на меня пялиться, — буркнул Стив.

— Извини, ничего не могу поделать. — так же смущенно проворчал Тони. — Ты тут как мороженое в шоколаде.

— Ну да. А была бы твоя постель зеленой, был бы как мороженое в плесени. Ты что, спишь голым?

— А что?

— Да нет, ничего. Твои привычки твое дело.

— И тебя это совсем не беспокоит?

Его беспокоило. Беспокоило сильнее, чем за все прошедшие годы. Но сказать об этом значило разрушить эксперимент, так?

— Нет. У нас все равно разные одеяла.

— И как это я забыл! — язвительно отозвался Тони и исчез из поля зрения.

Матрас прогнулся, постель зашуршала... Стив поворочался, укладываясь подобнее, и закрыл глаза.

_— Стиви! Где ты, ну где же ты?_

Девочка уже не плакала — просто звала безнадежно, и голос ее уходил все дальше и дальше. Небо качалось на острых пиках травинок — золотистое, чужое. Было холодно и тоскливо, и если бы Стив мог, он бы разорвал горло, забитое ватой, опустошил его для крика. Но он не мог. А тот, кто был рядом — кажется, не хотел. Копошился рядом с ним, как будто в гнезде или норе, устраивался по-хозяйски, тыкаясь длинным холодным носом под мышку и прижимаясь мохнатым боком к животу. Лапы с длинными твердыми когтями скребли по земле, и, будто зараженное этой чужой жизнью, тело Стива на мгновение приобрело подвижность — сложилось пополам, уронило голову на мягкую шею. Зверь вздохнул и замер — а Стива затопило горячей волной, в которой крутились и терялись тусклое оловянное отчаяние, и колючая жалость, и мягкая нежность, и еще что-то, огромное и далекое, недостижимое, как солнце, и было так больно и так хорошо, как будто его все-таки взрезали, вышвырнув всю вату, под которой оказалось живое сердце.

Зверь снова вздохнул, заворочался, выбираясь из Стива, и он упал щекой на белые корни и развороченную землю, в которой копошились какие-то мелкие жучки. А потом вокруг лапы обвилось что-то длинное и липкое — и Стив сдвинулся с места.

Это было больно. Не ему — мягкое неживое тело ничего не чувствовало, как и прежде. Больно было тому, другому — тянуло во рту, сохло, выворачивало. Буквально через несколько шагов они остановились, и зверь, жалобно урча, снова ткнулся хоботком ему в живот. Стив понял вдруг со всей ясностью, что сейчас рехнется — так захотелось утешить, но было нечем, и он просто лежал, глядя неподвижными пуговицами глаз в темнеющее небо. Зверь тихо дышал в него, успокаиваясь. А потом поднялся и снова поволок.

Они отдыхали еще много раз. Становилось все холоднее, и на кончиках острых зеленых пик вспыхивали звезды. Поле все не кончалось, и куда они шли, было совершенно непонятно. Зверь скулил теперь почти все время, громко и жалобно, и в конце концов, совсем, видимо, отчаявшись, подцепил его огромным острым когтем за ухо. Дернул несколько раз, остановился, будто пытаясь примериться— не слишком ли, а потом опять пошел вперед. А еще потом — трава кончилась, и кончилась каменистая дорожка, и тени огромных деревьев, и четыре деревянных ступеньки — стертых, прогретых уходящим солнцем. Зверь уронил его на золотистые доски и свалился рядом.

Коготь его все еще торчал из плюшевого круглого уха, которое оказалось на диво крепким и так и не порвалось за время их путешествия. Стива обхватили тяжелыми лапами — и он впервые увидел перед собой не далекое небо и вспученные, будто неживые корни, а глаз, похожий на узкую бойницу.

_— Стиви! Ты нашелся!_

Земля дрогнула. Кто-то бежал к нему, готовый подхватить и унести отсюда, а он барахтался в потоке солнца, в чужой нежности, пронизанной ледяным знанием, что сейчас все кончится. Оно шло откуда-то из темной глубины, как ключи, бьющие со дна и питающие озеро — такое спокойное, такое теплое... «Нет», — подумал Стив изо всех сил. Зверь заворчал и поднялся, поднял лапу, собираясь освободиться.

— Нет! — завопил Стив и вцепился в него, роняя в себя, прижимая...

Вспыхнул свет. И в ухо прохрипели:

— Отпусти... Задушишь!

Стив заморгал: сон уходил, но был все еще здесь, и он будто стоял на пороге между явью и той, другой реальностью, в которой выпустить из рук горячее, живое и старательно отбивающееся тело было равно смерти. Так что он только сжал руки сильнее — и почувствовал резкую боль от впившихся в плечо зубов.

— Отпусти!

И Стив проснулся окончательно.

Тони мгновенно откатился в сторону, тяжело дыша. Стив сел на постели, тупо посмотрел на свои руки, потом на валяющееся на полу одеяло. Второе лежало между ними, как сброшенная шкура.

— Я тебе ничего не сломал? — спросил Стив.

— Нет.

— Дай посмотрю...

— Сказал же, что нет!

— Ты меня вытащил, — ошарашенно сказал Стив, глядя в гладкую смуглую спину. — Привел домой. Тебе было плохо...

— Замолчи.

— Ты думал, что теперь мне больше не нужен.

— Замолчи, — повторил Тони ровно.

Стив повернул голову, посмотрел на след от зубов, и потер его рукой. По спине побежали мурашки.

— Мне больно...

Он сказал это шепотом, даже голоса своего не услышал — но зато услышал Тони: резко повернулся, посмотрел недоумевающе. Глаза у него блестели, искусанные губы были яркими, и Стив почувствовал, как сильно-сильно заколотилось сердце.

— Сделай еще что-нибудь, — попросил он сипло.

Тони вгляделся ему в лицо, хмурясь. Подполз ближе и, помедлив, надавил Стиву ладонью на грудь, укладывая обратно на подушки. Стив опустился послушно, глядя в темные расширившиеся глаза. Чужая рука казалась невыносимо горячей. Тони, все так же вглядываясь в него, погладил след от укуса кончиком пальца. Стив ахнул.

— Больно? — прошептал Тони.

— Нет... щекотно... я...

Договорить он не успел — Тони склонился над ним и впился губами в сосок. Стив охнул от неожиданности — прикосновение ощущалось как слабый ожог, и тут Тони укусил его, сильно сжав зубы. Стив вскрикнул от неожиданности и боли, ударил ладонью по скомканному одеялу. В матрасе жалобно скрипнули пружины. Тони поднял на него пьяный, ошалевший взгляд, придвинулся ближе, и Стив ощутил его твердый член на своей коже. Ощутил, как тянутся, зацепившись за чужие, тонкие волоски на бедре.

— А если так... — пробормотал Тони и огладил сосок большим пальцем.

Стива затрясло. Было слишком много, было так, как будто Тони своими прикосновениями снимал с него кожу. Он закусил губу, пытаясь подавить рвущийся из горла больной скулеж — и тут Тони склонился над ним и легко коснулся губами воспаленной плоти.

Стив разрыдался — в один момент, будто разум, контроль, сознание вдруг смело ураганом. Тони, испуганно охнув, отстранился было — но тут же прижался снова, обнял, почти ложась сверху, забормотал что-то успокаивающее на ухо. Стив обхватил его руками и ногами, уткнулся лицом в шею, пытаясь остановиться, пытаясь успокоиться, но ничего не выходило. Тони целовал его в шею — коротко, легко, гладил по щекам, по бедру, шептал и шептал: «Стив, милый, Стив, ну что ты, что, все нормально, извини, я не хотел». Его слова кормили ураган, одновременно делая и лучше, хуже, насыщая и успокаивая; Стив с трудом поднял голову и прижался губами к губам Тони.

Тот вцепился ему в волосы, дернул назад — боль не отрезвила, только новая волна жара пошла по телу, осатаневшему от непривычных ощущений. Стив прикусил Тони губу, стал было гладить по спине, сполз ладонями ниже, к пояснице, стиснул ягодицы. Слезы все еще текли и не собирались останавливаться, язык мягко толкнулся в рот, и Тони тоже был соленым и горьким, и яростным, как вихрь. Все мышцы тянуло, кожа горела, и каждое касание — воздуха, ткани, пальцев, губ — распускалось, как цветок, отдавалось раскатистым эхом. Тони двигался, вперед и назад, терся, ласкал, Стив повторял за ним, следовал за ним, возвращал ласку, все рушилось и горело, плавилось, застывало навсегда в новых границах, и когда в пояснице сильно потянуло, задергало, как марионетку, и семя выплеснулось наружу, на него будто обрушилась океанская волна. И утащила в беспамятство.

Когда он очнулся, было тепло и темно, и только один луч света — широкий, белый — лежал справа. Тело казалось чужим, как в первые несколько месяцев, когда Стив только получил его. Казалось голодным и мягким. Стив потер кулаками глаза, жмурясь от того, как костяшки скользили по бровям, и повернулся набок, опершись рукой на щеку.

Тони быстро свел руки, и луч погас.

— Сколько меня не было? — спросил Стив хрипло.

— Сорок две минуты, — ответил Тони, усмехнувшись.

Стив смущенно вздохнул:

— Извини.

— Секс, урок первый: если твой партнер вырубился, это лучший комплимент, который ты можешь получить. Запоминай, тебе теперь точно пригодится.

Утратившее немоту тело напомнило ему, что он совершенно голый: по не прикрытой спине и заднице пополз сквозняк. Окончательно смутившись, Стив поправил одеяло. Тони следил за ним с нескрываемым удовольствием.

— Я не притворялся, — пробормотал Стив.

— Конечно, нет, — ответил Тони мягко. — Я знаю, что с тобой было. Разобрался, пока ты спал.

— За сорок две минуты?

— За тридцать семь, на самом деле — я же гений. Все остальное время я смотрел биржевые сводки.

Стива кольнуло обидой от этих слов, совершенно идиотской, учитывая обстоятельства, и он спросил, как ни в чем не бывало:

— И что же это такое?

— Моя ошибка, — ответил Тони, и Стив удивленно поднял брови. — Я говорил, что ты биологически совершенен, но как-то упустил из виду, что ты не всегда таким был.

— Это мягко говоря, — усмехнулся Стив.

— О да. Я просмотрел твою медкарту. Ты хоть понимаешь, что, если б не Эрскин, ты бы и пяти лет не протянул?

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Серьезно? — Тони ткнул пальцами в телефон, валявшийся на одеяле между его коленей, и стал быстро листать изображения желтоватых страниц, возникших в луче света. — Ты родился с астмой, и в принципе одного этого было достаточно, чтобы тебя убить. Потом ты перенес скарлатину и получил осложнение в виде ревматизма. Ревматизм дал поражение суставов и сердца. Потом тебе тут пишут «нервное заболевание» — кэп, у тебя руки не дергались?!

— Я не помню, — ответил Стив, ошарашенный его горячностью.

— Прожил бы там еще год — вспомнил бы, — мрачно ответил Тони. — Ревматическая хорея, чем бы они тебя лечили?! И вишенка на торте — контакты с туберкулезными больными, что с твоим здоровьем означает стопроцентное первичное заражение. Мать твою, Стив, и со всем этим ты собирался на фронт?! Хотя нет, молчи лучше.

— Я и не собирался ничего говорить. — Он положил Тони руку на бедро, надеясь, что это подействует успокаивающе, но расчет, кажется, не оправдался — Тони вздрогнул.

— Твой патриотизм тебе жизнь спас. Я уже молчу про букет осложнений — вот это вот, хронический синусит, такая мелочь. Ты даже запахов не чувствовал!

— Все было не так страшно! Еду я чуял за три мили, — улыбнулся Стив, но очередная попытка разрядить обстановку сработала, видимо, еще хуже первой. Тони отвернулся.

— Я всегда знал, что ты не родился красавчиком с плакатов, — сказал он глухо. — У меня была их полная комната, потому что меня очень хотели воспитать на правильном идеале. Кажется, я слишком привык к нему.

— И я разочаровал тебя? — спросил Стив после очень долгого молчания. Хотел сказать что-нибудь еще, разубедить, но слова отказывались выплывать из пустоты, образовавшейся внутри, а потом Тони повернулся и стало поздно — столько бешеной ярости было в его глазах.

— Я никогда не думал, каково тебе было! Никогда не думал, что ты мог просто умереть в этой своей трущобе — да черт с ней, с трущобой, ты мог сдохнуть в установке отца от болевого шока. Это твое знаменитое чистое сердце бы не выдержало — и все!

— Тони...

— Кто тебе сказал про снижение чувствительности для увеличения болевого порога? Эрскин?

Стив покачал головой:

— Ты же знаешь, он погиб чуть ли не сразу после того, как я вышел из той машины. Я ходил к полковому врачу, когда вернулся на фронт. Он спрашивал, все ли со мной в порядке, я сказал, что да, а потом спросил, нормально ли, что кожей я почти ничего не чувствую. Он сказал — дело в сыворотке, и я успокоился.

— Успокоился. Конечно. — Тони потер лоб рукой. — Ты получил другое тело. Другое обоняние, зрение, слух. Ты стал чувствовать мир иначе, он был тебе непривычен, это твое тело, оно было...

— Чужим, — задумчиво сказал Стив. — Я действительно не мог привыкнуть. Особенно с запахами было плохо — их было как-то слишком много, да и вообще раньше все казалось... как-то тише.

— Угу. У тебя психическая гипестезия, кэп. Как из учебника. Нарушение чувствительности вплоть до ее утраты, банальный невроз, но очень сильный. Развился еще там, и не стал слабее от семидесяти лет во льду и всего прочего. А на самом деле с тобой все в порядке, и ты никакая не игрушка без чувств. Вот что тебе говорило твое подсознание.

Стив помолчал, пытаясь осмыслить его слова.

— Но ведь я… У меня же...

— А у тебя было время и настроение, чтобы хоть на кого-нибудь встало? — зло спросил Тони.

Стив счел за благо не отвечать: вспоминать холодное бессилие и свое смирение по этому поводу было больно и стыдно. Тем более сейчас, когда он лежал в кровати с голым Тони Старком, а также с его гениальностью, яростью и биржевыми индексами. Он вдруг осознал, что они все еще рядом, все еще под одним одеялом — пусть и слишком большим, чтобы касаться друг друга. Стив попытался представить, как будет вылезать наружу на глазах у Тони, и его аж скрутило от неловкости, как если бы...

Стоп.

Он поднял глаза. Лицо Тони в синеватом луче света казалось слишком бледным, запавшие глаза — слишком яркими. Как кадр из немого кино, только титров было не дождаться. Да Стиву они были и не нужны. Он рывком сел на постели.

— А почему это прекратилось?

— Понятия не имею. Возможно, сильный стресс. Я не специалист, в конце концов.

— Но ты сказал, что мой случай как из учебника.

— И что? Мозг слишком сложная штука, у каждого своя, в учебник не впихнешь. Я не знаю. Хочешь ответов, иди к врачу. Мы и так слишком долго занимаемся тем, чем не надо бы.

Стив покачал головой.

— А мне кажется, что это все из-за тебя.

— Ну конечно! Ты чуть ли не ломаешь мне ребра, а виноват я!

Стив взял его за плечи и развернул к себе, ожидая сопротивления, но Тони только поморщился. Телефон скатился куда-то в складки одеяла и погас. Стив набрал воздуха в грудь.

— Сперва мы друг друга не видели, но слышали. Потом ощущали и могли чувствовать эмоции друг друга.

— Это были твои собственные эмоции.

— Помолчи. — Стив крепче стиснул его плечо. — Потом ты взял меня и потащил к дому. Тебе было больно, но ты тащил! Ты жалел меня так сильно, что боль не остановила тебя, и не говори, что я это придумал — иначе ты бы сейчас не отводил глаза. А когда ты приволок меня... приволок домой, ты думал о том, что не хочешь уходить. И ты знаешь, что я тоже этого не хотел!

— Это был сон, Стив.

Тон у него был такой, каким говорят с ребенком, но голос дрогнул, а тело под ладонями было напряженным и холодным. Стив взял его за руку, приложил к свой груди. Мурашки бежали по спине — пальцы Тони тоже были холодными. Стив отпустил его — но касание не исчезло. Бережное. Робкое. И так... так...

— Господи, как хорошо, — пробормотал Стив.

— Это был сон.

Ладонь застыла у края одеяла, двинулась вверх, помедлив — холодная и сухая, как земля меж белесых корней. Стив перехватил ее, поднес к губам и выдохнул, согревая.

— Ночь за ночью в этом сне не было ничего, кроме беспомощности. Сегодня я наконец-то смог заорать — и что-то случилось наяву. Я ископаемое, динозавр — и то понял. Скажи это, Тони. Давай, скажи.

— Этого не может быть.

— Скажи мне, почему я сейчас в порядке! — Тони молчал. — Скажи мне.

— Потому что ты… получил голос, ты…

Стив покачал головой, снова дохнул в ладони, едва коснувшись пальцев губами, и Тони вздрогнул вместе с ним. Сердце тяжело стучало в груди.

— Ты выбрал меня, — выдохнул Тони и свалился ему в руки.

Его била крупная дрожь. Стив быстро дернул вверх одеяло, укутал, прижал к себе. Тони, пряча лицо, часто дышал ему в грудь, и Стива снова накрыло ощущением, что он болтается между сном и явью, и что вот-вот что-нибудь случится — и он останется один, беспомощный и немой. Тони подобрал под себя ноги, сворачиваясь в клубок. Ноги тоже были ледяные, а прикосновение — слишком острое — не из приятных, Стив содрогнулся и лег набок, увлекая Тони за собой, пряча в себе, ощущая всем телом его и свою наготу.

Так они пролежали довольно долго. В затемненные окна не проникало ни капли света, и Стив, размеренно гладя Тони по спине, гадал, что там сейчас, снаружи — колкие звезды, или розово-золотой рассвет, или дождь, сеющийся из посветлевших туч. Тони, потеплевший и почти расслабленный, лежал неподвижно, его голова и ладони были тяжелыми, бородка кололась, и Стив, бездумно глядя в потолок, впитывал эти ощущения, подбирал каждый вдох и выдох Тони, которые отдавались по коже то теплом, то прохладой. Иногда Стиву казалось, что он вот-вот заснет. Тогда ему становилось страшно, и он прижимался губами к макушке Тони — робко, как будто украдкой.

В конце концов Тони заговорил первым.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что то, что тут случилось — это нормально?

— Конечно, — ответил Стив, улыбаясь тому, как звук голоса отдается в груди.

— Тогда ладно. — Тони снова затих было, но спустя несколько секунд молчания спросил: — И ты не думаешь ничего вроде «о боже, у меня был ТАКОЙ секс, что мне делать, я не мужчина!»

— Я так не думал даже когда у меня не могло быть никакого секса, — проворчал Стив, пытаясь понять, почему ему не стыдно говорить Тони такие вещи. Может быть, потому, что, пока не пришел день и не открыли окна, они все еще были вместе в высокой траве?

— Правда?

— Нет, конечно, — вздохнул он.

Тони заворочался — горячий и большой, беспокойный, близкий. Стив вспомнил, как они лежали рядом там, на крыльце, прогретом июльским солнцем — одинокий измученный зверь, который не нашел никого лучше мертвой игрушки, чтобы согреться, и безвольный плюшевый медведь, который больше всего на свете хотел дать хоть что-нибудь и не мог абсолютно ничего.

— Тони?

— М?

— Я думаю, нам надо куда-нибудь сходить вместе.

— Мы и так все время куда-нибудь ходим вместе, — ответил Тони с хриплым смешком. — Или летаем.

— Я вообще-то имел в виду что-то вроде кино или ресторана. Если у тебя найдется время, конечно.

Спина под ладонью мгновенно напряглась, все тело в объятиях застыло, кажется, даже не дыша.

— То чего я и боялся. Стив, ты так и не понял? Ты был не в себе. То, что здесь случилось — просто эмоциональный всплеск, который не имеет ко мне никакого отношения. Я просто был первым, кто оказался рядом.

Стив тяжело вздохнул.

— С тех пор, как я здесь, вокруг меня море каких-то людей. Но ни с кем из них я не видел одинаковых снов. Кстати, как ты это объяснишь?

— Понятия не имею, но в любом случае, я уверен, что это не имеет отношения к тебе и ко мне как к чему-то, э-э-э, взаимосвязанному. — Тони помолчал. — Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему сны парные, и с моим образом мы так и не разобрались — то тут я продолжу один. Это мое подсознание, в конце концов. А тебе не помешает найти специалиста — ну и, не знаю, кто-нибудь, кто расширит твой чувственный опыт.

— Я не собираюсь никого искать, — терпеливо сказал Стив. — Ты ведь сам сказал: я выбрал тебя.

— Мало ли что ты выбрал! — Тони резко отодвинулся в сторону. — Я-то не обязан быть твоей игрушкой для поглаживаний!

Стив помолчал — не от злости, и не пытаясь бороться с обидой, ничего этого не было. Была темнота и закрытые окна, а за ними — далекое небо на крышах небоскрёбов. Он ждал того, что Тони будет делать дальше, а Тони лежал рядом, тихо дыша. И не уходил. Стив закусил губу, решаясь. Может, он не был гением и ничего не понимал в психоанализе, но когда-то давно он был художником и все еще умел чувствовать образы — точно так же, как просчитывать стратегию. И поэтому сейчас он был полностью уверен, что пришла его очередь протянуть язык к лапе. Даже если она с когтями.

— Вообще это ты был живым, а я твоей игрушкой, — сказал Стив. Тони дернулся — но ничего не сказал, остался рядом. — И, кажется, ты так и думаешь обо мне — как об игрушке, раз пытаешься внушить мне, будто мое решение и выбор ничего не стоили.

— Ничего подобного! Просто в некоторых вещах я разбираюсь лучше тебя. В абсолютном большинстве, на самом деле!

— Сказал кто-то, кто не мог отличить медвежье ухо от жопы.

Наступила тишина.

— Что? — переспросил Тони голосом лунатика.

— Что слышал, — ответил Стив сердито, потому что он был действительно сердит — на себя, за то что не удержался. Но тут Тони, которому полагалось обидеться, расхохотался и уткнулся в его плечо.

— Твою-то мать, кэп, так ты все-таки... ой, ты... знаешь не только Библию и Конституцию! А я уж думал...

— Я представляю! — сказал он и уставился в потолок, ругая себя на все лады.

Зря он это затеял: оружие Тони ему было никогда не освоить. Зато дурацкое замечание о том, что Стив хочет себе игрушку, все-таки догнало его и добралось куда-то очень глубоко. Теперь там болело так, как никогда в жизни: разве Тони был неправ? Разве дело было не в том, что ему так понравилось быть с живым человеком — лежать, обнявшись, говорить, доверяя, принимать ласку, согревать? Разве он подумал о том, что Тони все это, возможно, было в тягость? Причиняло боль — как там, во сне?

— Извини, — сказал Тони тихо, и Стив только теперь понял, что он давно уже не смеется. — Дело не в твоем выборе. Дело в том, что это самый хреновый выбор из всех возможных. Я... Я не тот, кто тебе нужен. Не тот, кого можно выбрать, и даже не потому, что будет чудовищный скандал. Меня не перенесла даже женщина, которая знала меня всю жизнь. Мы только что расстались — и она говорит, что я хороший друг, но. Ты понимаешь, что такое «но», кэп? Я не готов так рисковать еще раз. Я не могу!

— Потому что я не знаю тебя всю жизнь?

Тони сел и потер лицо руками.

— Нет. Потому что я знаю тебя всю жизнь. И я был рад помочь тебе, правда. Но если мы начнем это и потом все рухнет...

— А если не рухнет?

— Да пойми ты, что жизнь — это не дурацкий сон!

Лицо его было белым и несчастным, и темнота не могла скрыть этого. Стив сел рядом, не стесняясь уже свалившегося с них обоих одеяла. Подумал, не попробовать ли обнять — но решил, что это нечестно. Если бы Тони сейчас прикоснулся к нему — Стив бы перестал соображать трезво. Или, может, у Тони все по-другому? Он не знал. Поэтому подтянул колени к груди и обхватил себя руками. И сказал:

— Не сон. Но ведь я все ещё могу греть тебя. И хочу. А тебе...

— Что? Притащить тебя домой? Я не смогу, Стив, пойми, я не тот, кто тебе нужен!

— Ты уже притащил. Так что я имел в виду — тебе будет куда сунуть хоботок.

Тони громко фыркнул от неожиданности. Даже хрюкнул.

— Что такое? — укоризненно спросил Стив. — Ты же вроде знаешь меня всю жизнь?

— Стив, ты... ты серьезно?!

— Ну, муравьев там, наверно, нет...

Тони дернул его на себя и поцеловал в губы. Стив застонал в голос — так хорошо было ощущать чужие губы на своих, пальцы, гладящие шею, и колкую щетину, и легкую боль, когда Тони прикусил ему нижнюю губу, и вздох, когда Стив несмело погладил ладонью его щеку...

— Если ты будешь пытаться быть смешным, я рехнусь, — сказал Тони, когда поцелуй прервался. — Это все равно что яблоко, летящее с ветки не вниз, а в небо!

— Ты просто смотришь на картинку вверх ногами.

Тони застонал.

— Пытаешься пробудить о мне инстинкт исследователя?

— Пытаюсь с тобой переспать.

Тони закрыл лицо рукой и тихо засмеялся, и Стив засмеялся вместе с ним. У него получилось. Он был уверен, что получилось, и что ему все-таки дадут шанс на солнце и лето, право согревать и радовать. На долгий-долгий путь через высокую траву — вместе. И все-таки он облегченно выдохнул, когда Тони спросил:

— Ты любишь испанскую кухню?

Fin


End file.
